User blog:Trainer10913/Trainer10913's Helpful Minecraft PE Tips: Farms
Hi there everybody. I'm back with Tip Number 2 for Minecraft PE, so let's begin shall we? Either for aesthetic features or for genuine wanting, a farm is one of those things in Minecraft PE which are not necessary, but are still rather useful to have. This section is about the animal mob kind of Farm, and not the vegetation kind, though I may also cover that kind of farm one day. To build a farm, there are several things that are required. One of these is wood. Lots and lots of wood. Actually, it's actually the Sticks that we really want, but for that, you'll need Planks and for that, you'll need Wood. So go along and get yourself an Axe, and chop away at those trees. Once you have gotten all your Wood, turn them into Sticks and then finally a bunch of Fences and one Fence Gate at the Crafting Table. The size of your farm depends on the amount of Fences you have, and how big you yourself will want it to be. Hopefully, you should already have enough to build an enclosure. When you have set all your Fences into a nice shape (perhaps a rectangular shape), you could work on some aesthetic features within it, like making a pool of water to 'satisfy' the animals that will soon reside there. BE WARNED: Baby Chickens are very small and in my experience, often drown in a body of water, so I would not recommend creating a pool of water in the Chicken enclosure. And now you're ready for animals! I've noticed there have been a few users on this Wiki that have complained about having to push animals into enclosures to begin a farm. BUT FEAR NOT; there is a way around this! What you will need are some crops, however. It's not up to me to decide which animal you want to pursue first, but generally you'll choose the ones that are closest to your home. Particular crops will attract particular animals: Wheat will attract Cows and Sheep. Carrots will attract Pigs. Wheat Seeds will attract Chickens. Once you've attract some animals, just lead them into their respective enclosures. NOTE: The animals will not be able to enter via the Fence Gate like you, so you'll need to demolish it or a Fence and then repair it later on. Of course, the role of farms is to raise animals for your own uses. Here are the things you can receive from the killing of animals. Cows = Raw Beef (Food) and Leather (Can be crafted into the worst kind of armour) can also receive Milk from Cows using a Bucket, which does not kill them Sheep = Wool (Decoration) Dye on a Sheep will cause the Sheep to become that colour of dye, which you can then Shear to get that same colour of wool. NOTE: Shearing sheep is more effective than killing them Pigs = Raw Porkchop (Food) Chickens = Raw Chicken (Food) will occasionally lay eggs, which can be thrown to spawn baby chickens sometimes ALWAYS KEEP AT LEAST TWO OF EACH ANIMAL IN ORDER TO ENSURE THAT THEY ARE 'RENEWABLE' Therefore, this means that you will need to breed them if you are prepared to kill them. Below is a list of the crops that will cause the animals to breed. (You will need to hold the crops onto two adult animals until hearts come out of them (this indicates 'love mode' and they will begin to breed.) Cows = Wheat Sheep = Wheat Pigs = Carrots, Potatoes, Beetroot Chickens = Wheat Seeds And there you have it! You now have all the knowledge to create and manage a farm of your own! For nicer aesthetic features, you could even build an enclosure for all the pet dogs you may have, and for some ocelots that will hopefully be implemented in the foreseeable future. Hope this helps! Category:Blog posts